Mirror, Mirror
by Kodaa
Summary: Though Severus Snape would never admit it, Remus Lupin knew they were more alike than Snape thought.   A terrible habit, for example, involving a certain mirror, involving certain desires involving things that can never be achieved.  A Wee Bit Slashy.


Though Severus Snape would never admit it, not in one million years, Remus Lupin knew they were far more similar than different.

"Severus..." He began, too slowly, too carefully to be able to change his mind on the words forcing their way out of his mouth.

Severus already knew, after all.

"Go away." The voice was sharp as glass, immediate.

"Sev, I just wanted to..."

"This is no worry of yours, Lupin." The man didn't turn from his corner of the darkened room, his eyes locked intently on a long, silhouetted object. "I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd take your large, Griffindor _ego_ out of the equation." Remus barely saw the man reaching out to the object, muttering softly.

"...Severus Snape, please listen to me." It was wrong, Remus knew, to be interfering with such a matter. To be watching such a moment. He just couldn't bring himself to leave. "I just...I want to help."

"_You_. Could. Not. Possibly. Ever. _Ever_. _**Ever**_. Help. _Me_." Severus Snape's retort rose from a whisper to a snarl, but he cut himself short, inching ever-closer to the object, muttering softly again, in gentle tones Remus had thought impossible for his old school companion. Remus went rigid as Severus continued exasperatedly, "Great, Lupin. You've made me wake her."

The werewolf struggled to keep his voice neutral, "_Her_, Severus? There's no one there, Sev." No one but Remus. He'd always been there, though, Severus; hadn't he?

There was an icy silence that dragged on for what may well have been centuries as Remus' insides dried and shriveled to nothing but dust, "I'm not _dim_, Lupin. I'm _well_ aware of who's here, who isn't, and who _shouldn't _be here." Severus' voice was rising again, but he seemed to have more control over it.

Remus swallowed, trying to get the lump in his throat to die down enough for him to breathe. He kept his eyes safely away from the Potions' Master, "Is it Lilly?" he blurted through gritted teeth, not really wanting to hear the confirmation, but needing to all the same.

There was a new silence-not so much cold as it was hesitant; unwilling to answer. Unwilling to admit. "Pardon?"

Remus could sense the animosity Severus directed at himself after the poor attempt at avoidance left his mouth, and for a moment, he was tempted to back off the subject. Let the man be. After all, it wasn't as though...

Remus bit his own tongue, stealing a glance at Severus, who'd never bothered to gift his visitor with even a nod, or turn of his head. His focus lied safely within the large silhouette of something Remus didn't want to accept. "The woman you see in the Mirror of Erised." He spoke briskly, but calmly, still, "It's Lilly Potter, is it not?"

The pause now was angry. Distraught. Ashamed. Remus had done it now. He'd named the object. He'd validated the weakness. He'd worn his welcome.

"Evans." Was the only response the werewolf recieved, and, of course, the only answer he needed.

It didn't ease Remus' mind-not that he had hoped it would've. Remus crossed his arms, looking again at Severus, who's fingertips were pressed lightly against the mirror, his voice a low hum as he promptly ignored Remus' existence and rediscovered Lilly's lack thereof.

He took a step into the room, as he'd been perched just outside the doorway, unable to interrupt. Now, he saw no reason why not. "You should really go to your room, Severus." Remus tapped his wristwatch, his voice bland, as he was well aware Severus wasn't paying enough attention to notice, "It's well past midnight."

"Hn." Severus snarled at Remus' suggestion, but Remus was aware he was losing his focus; the man's eyes skirting from the Mirror to behind his back, as far as they could see, trying to snatch a glance at his company.

Remus couldn't stop a small, sad smile. Curiosity killed the cat, Severus. "Go to bed, Sev." Remus repeated when Severus' eyes caught his, all hints of negotiation falling from his face.

Severus snarled, his head whipping around to the mirror once more, as though Lilly had addressed him. He stared at it for a moment before turning on his heel and sweeping himself from the room, his robes billowing ominously.

Remus counted to ten slowly, staring at the door Severus had exited from until he was quite sure the man was gone.

He stole a glance at the mirror, where he saw himself, smiling as he'd never thought possible...

And Severus Snape. Smiling as well.

He reached out a hand, and the jovial Severus mimicked the action, their hands seeming to meet as Remus' fingers caught the cold glass.

He shivered, but Severus seemed only happier at the notion that Remus had gone so far as to touch the mirror.

"I love you, Remus."

The voice echoed in his head, inhuman, but comforting all the same. Remus closed his eyes, resting his head against the chilled glass, where Severus' own hands had brushed mere moments ago.

"I love you, too, Severus."

Remus didn't notice a darkly clad figure standing in billowing robes by the doorway, nor did he figure out how he'd made it back to his bed after falling asleep before the false Severus Snape. The Severus that had cared. The Severus that had loved him.

-0o0-

Severus snorted darkly as he looked upon the sleeping werewolf, wondering vaguely what it was Remus saw in the mirror, and whether it was offering much comfort at all.

He waved vacantly at an alive Lilly Evans and an at-peace Remus Lupin, who were crowded lovingly around an equally excited Severus Snape within the Mirror of Erised before taking Remus back to his room, convincing himself to talk to Dumbledore about ridding the premises of such an object. Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huh.**

**That was remotely fun.**


End file.
